


The Great Arm Wrestle of '15

by madmoriarty



Series: Once Upon a Sleepy Elementary [11]
Category: Elementary (TV), Once Upon a Time (TV), Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Arm Wrestling, F/M, Ichabod is a sore loser, No more waiting for everyone to hop on board the crazy train, This is where everything officially kicks off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 04:31:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3343742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madmoriarty/pseuds/madmoriarty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma and Sherlock rejoin their posse to find Ichabod and Killian in a heated battle of strength.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Great Arm Wrestle of '15

"Whoa, whoa, whoa…" Emma said upon walking up to the table. "What the hell is going on in here?" Abbie and Joan looked up at their new arrivals sympathetically, but Ichabod and Killian’s eyes were locked on each other. Their teeth were grit, their eyes were slightly bulging, and one of the veins in Ichabod’s forehead was even throbbing. Every so often a small grunt escaped their tightly knit mouths, and Emma couldn’t help but roll her eyes each time. A loud thud against the table ended the uncomfortable period. 

"Ah ha!" Killian laughed gleefully, celebrating his victory at winning the arm wrestle battle. Ichabod scoured at him and rubbed his hand, turning to Abbie for comfort. Abbie just rested a hand on his arm and went along with his self-pity party. 

"That is not fair!" Ichabod protested. "You were using your hook to try to reflect light into my eyes!"

"You were kicking my shins under the table!" Killian argued. 

"I would never!" Ichabod replied, faking insult. "A gentleman does not cheat."

"Which proves that you are not a gentleman!" 

"Says the pirate!"

"Children, children, stop," Emma intervened, growing sick of their ridiculous dispute. Killian looked up at Emma with a twinkle in his eye, feigning innocence. Emma just shoved his shoulder and made him scooch into the booth so that she could sit down. 

Sherlock, who had been silently watching the spectacle disinterestedly, took a seat next to Ichabod on the other side of the table. He tried to make eye contact with Joan, to let her know that he wasn’t mad at her anymore, but he could never catch her gaze. “So it sounds like we’re all on the same page now.” Emma shot a glance at Sherlock, waiting for him to approve of this before proceeding.

Sherlock opened his mouth twice before giving up on words and nodding his head. “I am keeping an open mind towards this entire situation.” Joan looked at him with interest. Did this mean he no longer blamed her for the biography? Now she was the one to try to catch his eyes, but she too failed.

"Good," Emma said. "Now does anybody have any questions?" Ichabod slightly rose his hand and Emma looked at him to speak. 

"Can I have another shot at arm wrestling the pirate?" Ichabod asked innocently. Emma put her head in her hands and groaned. Abbie slapped Ichabod’s arm, Killian started going off about how he won fair and square, which prompted Ichabod to start up the argument once more, and Joan and Sherlock to cover their ears as Abbie and Emma tried to get the two to shut up. 

Cue the beginning of the real story.

**Author's Note:**

> End the meet and greet! The real character bonding sets in, and you can expect a lot of cutesie/funny one-shots between the group to come up. Of course there will still be seriousness and adventure and maybe a Headless Horsemen cameo and a group field trip to Storybrooke...? All will be revealed in time (;
> 
> (For that last paragraph I envision the camera shot widening and panning up to show more of the bar as the group slowly begins to sound muffled and a narrator with a brilliant voice - maybe Morgan Freeman - says the last line.)


End file.
